Sulduggery Pleasant Chat Room
by Dr Whatever
Summary: It is all in the title. I know this has been done thousands of times but I wanted to try it. Diclaimer: I don't own the Skulduggery Pleasant Series or any of it's characters, only Derek Landy Does. May contain bad language. Rated T because I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this has been done thousands of times before but I wanted to try it. If you can't understand the text talk please tell me and I'll translate.**

* * *

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman logged on

Kickarse logged on

Swordlady logged on

Skulman: Valkyrie there is something we need 2 talk bout

Kickarse: Wat?

Swordlady: We need 2 talk bout ur bf C. (best friend Caelan)

Kickarse: Wat bout him?

Skulman: We dt u should c him all

Kickarse: y not

Swordlady: Val hes a vamp

Kickarse: So?

Coolhair logged on

Coolhair: wat u guys txting bout

Skulman: nothing

Texas logged on

Coolhair logged off on the account he needed to fix his hair.

Texas: ello love'y lady

Swordlady: Oh god

Swordlady logged off

Texas logged off on the account to stalk Swordlady.

Kickarse: poor tanith

Tailor logged on

Tailor: What are you guys talking about?

Kickarse: sanguine stalking tanith

Tailor: He's WHAT!

Tailor logged off on the account to go and kill Texas

Skulman: I better stop him

Skulman logged off to help Tailor kill texas

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Kickarse: Hi Caelan

Ilovevalkyrie: Hi val hows things

Kickarse: good wbu?

Ilovevalkyrie: no im missing u when can I c u?

Kickarse: Soon I promise

Revengeissweet logged on.

Revengeissweet: Well well wats happning here?

Kickarse: nothing

Ilovevalkerie: nothing

Revengeissweet: Sure…

Kickarse logged off

Ilovevalkyrie logged off

Revengeissweet: Oh well…

Revengeissweet logged off

* * *

**A/N Please review if I should continue. Any mistakes are most likely on purpose. I didn't do any text typos for Ghastly because I don't think he would do any!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thankyou to "****Forever-In-Freefall" for being my first review in this story, read on to find out what happens.**

* * *

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Texas logged on

Skulman logged on

Tailor logged on

Texas: Haha you miss'd me

Skulman: We no *groaned*

Tailor: Unfortunately…

Texas: Orh r ya give' up

Skulman: hav u ever heard the saying slow n steady wins the race

Texas: yeh but u need patie'ce 4 dat which u don't hav

Tailor: He has a point Skulduggery.

Skulman: Shut up

Skulman logged off to plot a revenge

Tailor: I don't know why he's so worked up but you should be scared because I am going kill you slow and steady. Trust me it will hurt.

Texas y exa'tly do u wanna hurt me 4

Tailor: You are stalking Tanith.

Texas: So? Ohhhhh :D A li'le lov'y dovey

Texas logged off so he could hide

Swordlady logged on

Tailor: Hello

Swordlady: goddamned sanguine stalking me again dis is gettin' annoying

Tailor: ****** ******!

Tailor logged off to go hunting

Kickarse logged on

Kickarse: wats up

Swordlady: nothing wbu

Kickarse: same

Swordlady: hav u seen C l8tly

Kickarse: y

Swordlady: hes not good 2 hang round hes dangerous

Kickarse: Hes not

Swordlady: he is and i want u 2 promise not 2 b round him no longer

Kickarse: no it has nothing 2 do with u

Swordlady: plz val

Kickarse: fine i promise

Swordlady: good now i gotta go stop G from murder

Kickarse: sanguine?

Swordlady: yep

Swordlady logged off to teach a lesson

Coolhair logged on

Coolhair: hey val

Kickarse: hey fletch

Coolhair: do u eva think wow how does his hair get so cool when ya look me

Kickarse: No but i think u do

Coolhair: yeah like everytime i look in da mirror

Kickarse: figured *rolls eyes*

Coolhair logged off to fix a loose stand of hair

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Kickarse: hey cal

Ilovevalkyrie: hey val how ya going

Kickarse: good how r u exactly messaging me i only hav 1 comp

Ilovevalkyrie: I liberated ur laptop

Kickarse: how very nice of u, 1 day we r going to get caught u no

Ilovevalkyrie: yeh but doesn't mean we cant hav fun in da meantime

Kickarse: *giggles* no it doesn't

Ilovevalkyrie: c u now

Revengeissweet logged on

Kickarse: ok

Ilovevalkyrie logged off to do bad things

Revengeissweet: ok wat?

Kickarse: nothin

Kickarse logged off to do _things_

Revengeissweet: Y do I always come on too l8t

Revengeissweet logged off to moan

* * *

**A/N Please review. I love reviews and need to know where this should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Believe it or not I am trying to put a story line in this so I need reviews to know what should happen. To "Forever in Freefall" I will see how it goes but I agree with you about Fletcher and Ghastly….Well I think it was you…**

**

* * *

**

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman logged on

Revengeissweer logged on

Skulman: Hello China

Revengeissweet: hello skulduggery wats happening

Skulman: the usual, saving the world attempting to kill sanguine

Revengeissweet: yes can I help

Skulman: Wat? Save da world

Revengeissweet: no kill sanguine

Skulman: yeah sure me n ghastly r meeting up 5 u in

Revengeissweet: its all in my name

Skulman: wat about china?

Revengeissweet: *groans* online name

Skulman: oh…right wat did he do

Revengeissweet: nothing he justs…knows 1 of my secrets

Skulman: which 1

Revengeissweet: none of ur business

Swordlady logged on

Swordlady: ghastly has really been up my arse lately

Skulman: *snickers*

Revengeissweet: immature bunch of bones

Swordlady: wat

Skulman: nothing

Skulman & revengeissweet logged off to plot revenge

Swordlady: Aaah true love

Texas logged on

Texas: 'ello pre'y lady

Swordlady: *groans*

Swordlady logged off to help skulman and revengeissweet

Tailor logged on

Tailor: Did I tell you that I am going to kill you yet?

Texas: yes u hav

Tailor: Well good because I am going to tell you again.

Texas logged off to find an escape route

Coolhair logged on

Coolhair: Man I am so sick of Val messin up my hair when im banging her, seriously

Tailor: What did you just say?

Coolhair: My hair keeps drooping everytime she goes harder man

Tailor: That's it! You should not treat Valkyrie like that you mongrel!

Tailor logged off to give a coolhair a "pleasant" visit

Coolhair: SHIT!

Coolhair logged off to teleport to Egypt

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Kickarse logged on

Kickarse: we should really stop going that

Ilovevalkyrie: *grins widely* wat might that be milady

Kickarse: *giggles* u no exactly wat sir

Ilovevalkyrie: y should I my "friend"

Kickarse: coz it takes 2 2 tango

Ilovevalkyrie: u busy now?

Kickarse: no meet cha da park 10 min

Ilovevalkyrie: yep

Kickarse & Ilovevalkyrie logged off to "talk"

* * *

**A/N In case you didn't catch it I put pleasant in apostrophises because I was referring to skulduggery "pleasant". :D I also know this is really short but I decided that I should update everyday even if the updates were shorter sometimes. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for your constant reviews "Forever-In-Freefall". I'm glad that you keep with the reviews so I will do my part and keep with the chapters. I hope you like this one as you will find the answers to your question/s.**

* * *

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

_At the park with laptops so they're not over heard…_

Tailor logged on

Revengeissweet logged on

Skulman logged on

Swordlady logged on

Skulman: so here goes we rock up sanguines current place 3am tan u will go in and distract him

Swordlady: *groans*

Tailor: I still don't like that part

Skulman: china u will go in by the back and doubly distract him with ur…ah…charm

Revengeissweet: *grins* will do

Skulman: btw wat secret does he no

Revengeissweet: none of ur business

Skulman: hmm…ghastly u come in through the front and pretend u just caught tanith he will presumably move in front of her to protect her that's were she knocks him out

Swordlady: looking forward *grins*

Skulman: I will come in and help carry the body to the boot and then we magic cuff him then…

Revengeissweet: I get my fun

Skulman: ok…did u guys here that

Revengeissweet: yes

Tailor: yes

Swordlady: yep

Skulman: im going 2 investigate

Revengeissweet: no let me this time "skulman"

Revengeissweet logged off to investigate

Skulman: um…did china just call me _skulman?_

Tailor: yes, she did

Swordlady: *giggles into a cough*

Skulman: wat

Swordlady: nothing

Revengeissweet logged on

Revengeissweet: its alright just some teenage couple making out

Skulman: alright log off and meet up in an hour

All: ok

Skulman, swordlady, tailor logged off to prepare

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Kickarse logged on

Kickarse: sorry china we didn't mean 2 disturb u

Revengeissweet: u r soo lucky that I volunteered 2 investigate instead of skulman

Ilovevalkyrie: y did u do that

Revengeissweet: Valkyrie knows don't u

Kickarse: *grins* yep

Ilovevalkyrie: y

Kickarse: I figured out her secret crush is skul

Revengeissweet: don't u dare tell

Revengeissweet: damn so connection u r not going to tell or threaten me about telling whatsoever or I WILL kill you y do u think Im killing sanguine

Kickarse: *grins* u love skulduggery u love skulduggery hahahaha u love skulman! Nah I wont tell him if u don't tell him bout cal and me yeah?

Revengeissweet: *groans* I hate people having dirt on me! Fine I agree

Ilovevalkyrie: lol wtf howd u find out val?

Kickarse: I'll tell when we get together nxt yeah

Ilovevalkyrie: yeah

Ilovevalkyrie logged off to plan the nxt adventure

Coolhair logged on

Coolhair: I h8t hiding from ghast it is really hard

Kickarse: watd u do

Coolhair: complained bout how my hair gets messed up when im banging u

Revengeissweet: how nice did u no you aint the only one "banging" her

Coolhair: wat?

Kickarse: CHINA!

Coolhair: that's mean that's CHEATING val how could u? and with who

Kickarse: u were lousy and liked ur hair more than me

Coolhair: who?

Revengeissweet: Caelan

Coolhair: wat him val seriously

Kickarse logged off to go visit skulman

Revengeissweet: BITCH!

Revengeissweet logged off to go kill kickarse

Coolhair: wat?

Coolhair logged off to fix his hair again

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys like the story. Im not sure where to go from here but I love the help in reviews. "Forever-in-Freefall" I hope this answers your question and I thought it was funny. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N as you know there is a china/skulduggery thing going on as I thought it would be a fun thing to start. At the end of the last chapter, China went to go kill Valkyrie after she threatened to go tell skulduggery about her "crush"…**

* * *

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman logged on

Kickarse logged on

Kickarse: hey skul

Skulman: Hello Valkyrie wats up

Kickarse: I no something u don't

Skulman: oh yeah wat?

Revengeissweet logged on

Revengeissweet: Don't tell him a thing val or ill kill you

Skulman: wat?

Revengeissweet: *sends death glare to kickarse*

Kickarse: remember that time that we discussed chinas love interest and how we couldn't work out whether she had one or not…

Revengeissweet: u WAT?

Skulman: yeah…

Kickarse: well I worked it out

Skulman: *grins widely* who?

Revengeissweet logged off to kill kickarse

Kickarse: YOU YOU YOU IT IS YOU AHHHHHHH!

Kickarse was disconnected

Skulman: val? Val? Wtf happened val

Kickarse logged back on with revengeissweet

Kickarse: ftw u suck china that burnt

Revengeissweet: I told you not 2 tell him

Skulman: wait u like me?

Revengeissweet: *groans*

Kickarse: *smiles*

Kickarse: china I told u not 2 tell fletcher

Revengeissweet: no u said skul not fletcher

Skulman: ?

Revengeissweet: *smiles* now I will tell skully boy

Skulman: wat tell me wat

Kickarse: *groans* plz promise not the kill anything or one when u find out

Skulman: umm….promise now what is it

Revengeissweet: u remember that couple I caught in the park?

Skulman: yeh y?

Revengeissweet: that was val

Skulman: so and y wouldn't she tell fletcher if he was there…who Valkyrie who

Kickarse: *blushes and turns head away*

Revengeissweet: Caelan the vampire

Skulman: Wat!

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry but I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter!****Skulduggery~Skulman**

* * *

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman: Wat?

Kickarse: wat has it got 2 u. I run my life not u

Skulman: I warned u bout him

Kickarse: so wat

Revengeissweet: deals off val

Kickarse: I kinda figured

Skulman: hes a vampire val

Kickarse: so…

Skulman: hes dangerous

Kickarse: don't u hav some1 2 kill

Revengeissweet: yes

Kickarse: u _still _want 2 kill him

Revengeissweet: yes because skul may forget

Skulman: forget wat

Kickarse: china loves you

Revengeissweet: VALKYRIE!

Skulman: oh I remember now and Valkyrie we'll talk l8ta bout ur boyfriend

Skulman logged off to commit murder

Revengeissweeet logged off to kill someone, who is unknown

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Ilovevalkyrie: hello

Kickarse: the secrets out cal they no can we run away now

Ilovevalkyrie: no not yet where can I meet u

Kickarse: gordons im here right now

Ilovevalkyrie: ok

Ilovevalkyrie logged off to meet up with kickarse

Texas logged on

Kickarse: RUN! Ignore tanith rockin' up and run theyre gonna kill u

Texas: I ne'er new u cared

:kickarse: *growls* run bill just run

texas: ok thanks val

texas logged off to run

kickarse logged of because ilovevalkyrie arrived

tailor logged on

skulman logged on

revengeissweet logged on

swordlady logged on

swordlady: howd we miss him

skulman: some1 must hav given him a heads up

tailor: who?

Revengeissweet: don't look at me

Tailor, skulman, swordlady: *turned head to china*

Revengeissweet: we r not the only 1's who no bout this r we

Tailor: Who else would know?

Swordlady: val, the couple making out in the park, …I don't now any1 else

Skulman: *growls* it was val

Tailor: What about the couple in the park?

Revengeissweet: that was her & Caelan

Tailor: WHAT!

Skulman: yeah I no we'll talk 2 her l8ta but y wood she tell sanguine we were comin

Swordlady: maybe she fancies him

Tailor: No, that can't be possible

Skulman: yes it can, they have been in a heated battle lots of times maybe she like battling him or … other things

Tailor: first Caelan, now Sanguine! What has got into your girl Skulduggery?

Skulman: I don't know

Revengeissweet: I do

Tailor: what?

Revengeissweet got disconnected

Skulman: No! Val is gonna kill her! I don't want her dead

Tailor: *confused look*

Swordlady: I told u so skulman

Skulman: yeah u did but…theres stuff I didn't tell u

Swordlady: wat

Skulman: she loves me

Tailor: Am I missing something here? Do you love china and china loves you? I thought her love spell doesn't affect you?

Skulman: it doesn't

Swordlady: u guys should date

Skulman: no!

Tailor: I agree with Tanith, why don't you go out with her?

Skulman: coz I don't want her 2 no I love her

Swordlady: y not

Skulman: coz alright now drop it

Swordlady: alright alright ill drop it

Skulman: maybe we should save china

Tailor: agreed

Everybody logged off to save Revengeissweet

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. It is bigger than the last one with a huge change of events. Also if anyone would like to use this as their plot just ask because I would love to see this as a full story. Please review and I hope you enjoy. Thankyou again to "Forever-in-Freefall" and "****RubalineShadows" for your reviews, I really enjoy them! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have started to write my own story, with my own characters and settings so if you want to see it use this URL. Just put the "www" dot, then put "booksie", then dot com, then "****/romance/novel/dr_whatever/dreams-and-nightmares/chapter/1"  


* * *

****Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman logged on

Kickarse logged on

Swordlady logged on

Tailor logged on

Revengeissweet logged on

Skulman: that was a close 1 y wood u do dat val y

Kickarse: yd u stop me

Swordlady: yeah skul y

Skulman: shut up just shut up

Tailor: Leave him alone. I'm sure China already knows!

Revengeissweet: no wat

Kickarse: *evil smile* I told ya dis wood work tan

Swordlady: yeh u did yd u hav 2 b right tho

Skulman: wat?

Tailor: I thought you of all people Skulduggery would realise what's going on.

Kickarse: china he saved u coz he loves u 2 but doesn't want 2 admit it

Revengeissweet: Skully?

Skulman: they don't no

Swordlady: did u call him skully? Wat don't we no

Kickarse: I do

Tailor: Valkyrie what did we miss?

Kickarse: They hav been going out 4 least a month or so

Swordlady: u sly dog skul how come u didn't tell us man

Skulman: Val howd u find out

Kickarse: *evil grin* I saw u guys talking bout going out with each adah bout 7 wks ago then I spied and saw u guys….gross! :P

Tailor: I am glad you didn't describe that Valkyrie

Revengeissweet: So val lets talk bout ur bf

Kickarse: wat bout cal? Hes cool especially in br

Tailor: I'm glad that I don't know that abbreviation because otherwise I would be very disappointed in you Valkyrie.

Kickarse: It means bed room and I can run my own life thanku very much

Kickarse logged off to go to ilovevalkyrie's place

Skulman: C can u c me in 10 my place

Revengeissweet: yes

Skulman+revengeissweet logged of to meet up

Swordlady: wbu Ghast

Tailor: What do you mean my dear Tanith?

Swordlady: Want 2 come over 4 din

Tailor: My pleasure

Swordlady+Tailor logged off to have dinner together

Coolhair logged on

Coolhair: ******* ***** how could she ******* make out with that ******* I mean hes a ******* vampire shes a ******* *** that **** the cheater!

Coolhair logged off because typing was messing up his hair.

* * *

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. I also hope you had a look at my own story! Please review and I won't be able to review for a couple of days because I'm going away for the weekend so sorry. Also I need some ideas to keep this going!**


	8. Chapter 8AN

**A/N I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience this message may cause. My internet device and credit have expired and I can not afford another one for at least a month. This means I will not be able to regularly update. There may be a few that I publish at school (if it hasn't been banned) and maybe at a friend's place. To amend this I will write at least ten chapters by the time I am back online and I will publish them all at once. Again, I am deeply sorry. I thought I would give you notice as I have found many don't. Please, also, if you wish for anything to happen, please review. I may not reply for a very long time but I will eventually. I am currently being told by my parents that lack of internet will be a good thing and I should ease off my facebook obsession. What they don't realise is that it is a fanfiction addiction as well. I may have SERIOUS withdrawals. That is why I will keep on writing, even against my friends telling me that I should stop fanfiction, :P to them. To be honest they are a bunch of stomme ezels! **** 3:)-my personal smiley! Anyway please review and I am sorry for wasting your time with my lame authors' notes and stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I still have not got internet, this is just on my friend's computer. I realised that it has been a month and I promised you guys some chapters, so here they are. Also when I tried to update about a week ago, it wouldn't let me. My updates will be infrequent until I get my internet back, so I'm sorry. I will A/N you when I do get my internet which will hopefully be in the next two months. Also I ran out of ideas for the next few chapters so I have expanded it passed being just in a chat room, so I can do truth or dare, I never ect. Also a huge thankyou to all who gave me ideas and reviews, your ideas will be used later.**

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman logged on

Kickarse logged on

Swordlady logged on

Tailor logged on

Revengeissweet logged on

Coolhair logged on

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Texas logged on

Kickarse: Is every1 ok n calmed down here now?

Skulman: Yes

Swordlady: Of course I AM, am i eva not? Ghast?

Tailor: Never my dear lady

Revengeissweet: I am

Ilovevalkyrie: yes

Coolhair: I hav finally forgiven u now coz I realise there is only 1 4 me, my hair

Texas: 'n they say im nutz

Kickarse: well I hav an awesome idea y don't u come ova 2 my place

Skulman: ok but y

Kickarse: so we can play sum games

Revengeissweet: *groans audibly* do I hav 2

Kickarse: yes

Skulman logged off to get dressed

Coolhair logged off to tidy his hair

Ilovevalkyrie logged off to go to the next room

Swordlady logged off to have a shower

Texas logged off to look at swordlady

Tailor: He didn't!

Tailor logged off to go outside and beat up texas

Revengeissweet logged off because skulman was nagging her

Kickarse logged off because people had arrived

Valkyrie walked to the ringing door bell to find her prey in front of her.

"This gonna be fun!" She thought. She stepped aside to let the group walk in, Tanith and Ghastly hand in hand, followed by Sanguine and Fletcher. After them were the happy couple of China and Skulduggery.

"Ok," she said. "Gather in a circle in the room I cleared. The game we are gonna play is true or dare!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N No. 2**

Caelan raised his hand, as if he was in class.

"Val, can I go first please!"

"Okay Cal," she said. Caelan looked around the room, his eyes eventually locking onto Skulduggery's eye sockets. A cheeky smile rose to his mouth.

"Skulman, truth or dare?" Skulduggery looked nervously around the circle.

"Dare?" Valkyrie giggled and Skulduggery turned sharply to her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her hands. "Nothing!"

"I dare you to kiss Tanith on the lips, for five solid seconds." Ghastly growled while Skulduggery looked like he was about to be hanged. China shot death glares at Caelan, who was obliviously grinning like a Cheshire cat at Valkyrie. She had thought of the dare, aware of their previous attraction. By the sounds of the growl from Ghastly, so did he. Skulduggery stood up cautiously and slowly went over to Tanith. She got up and stood in front of him. He leaned in forward, kissing her. **(How, I don't know, since he doesn't have lips.) **Once he completed the dare, he quickly retreated, stuttering and murmuring his apologies to China and Ghastly. 

"Your turn now, Skulduggery," said a grinning Valkyrie. Skulduggery looked around the group. Ghastly was angry, Tanith was blushing, Caelan wouldn't stop smiling, Valkyrie was attempting to hide her smile, Fletcher was gazing at China, Sanguine was grinning and China was jealous. 

"Fletcher, truth or dare?" Fletcher immediately stopped adoring China and his face contorted as though this was a life decision.

"Truth," He said. 

"Woss!" Valkyrie teased.

"Hey! I don't want to die!" He squealed. 

"You can die from a truth you know," said China.

"Fletcher," Skulduggery began. "Do you love Valkyrie more than you have ever loved your hair, right now?" Caelan growled and Ghastly, god help me, Ghastly _smirked._ Fletcher bowed his head and murmured something about China always being right. Then he murmured a yes. Caelan growled louder and put a protective arm around Valkyrie. Sanguine was still smiling, obviously enjoying everyone's distraught. 

"Sorry," Skulduggery said. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Yes," Fletcher muttered a little louder.

"Sorry?"

"Yes," He said clearly.

"Yes what?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes! I LOVE VALKYRIE MORE THAN MY HAIR RIGHT NOW! I ALWAYS HAVE!" Fletcher yelled, standing up. He looked down at a shocked Valkyrie and Caelan held her closer. "I WAS F-ING HEARTBROKEN WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT THING!" Fletcher pointed to a furious Caelan, who had taken the last straw. He leaped at Fletcher, grasping his neck.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT HER!" Caelan screamed back and Valkyrie jumped up and tried to pry his hands off Fletcher. "YOU NEVER DID, YOU SLIM BALL!" Valkyrie couldn't get his hands off and Fletcher was gasping for air. "YOU NEVER EVER UNDERSTOOD HER!" Fletcher was about to loose consciousness and Valkyrie had run out of ideas. She leaned towards Caelan and kissed him. His grip loosened and Fletcher received some air. Damn! She thought, it doesn't work like it used to. One last idea formed and she acted on it before it had been completely thought through. 

She 'fainted'.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This will be the last one for today but when I get my internet I will give you ten new chapters like I originally promised. Please review to say whether you like this new take. It will go back to the chat room but I just wanted to give this a try.**

Caelan immediately let go of Fletcher and caught Valkyrie before she hit the floor. Fletcher fell to his knees trying to inhale as much as air as possible. Skulduggery, Ghastly and China looked satisfied. Tanith looked worried and Sanguine just looked at Tanith. When she felt Caelan's strong arms catch her, Valkyrie opened her eyes and recovered her composure. 

"Okay," She began. "We've all learnt something today. I personally have learnt to never play truth or dare with you bunch again because it can get too serious. Everyone go home at meet up online. We are gonna play I Never." Everyone disbanded, solemnly and went to their own computers. That is everyone but Caelan who stayed with Valkyrie.

**Skulduggery~Skulman**

**Valkyrie~kickarse**

**Flecther~coolhair**

**Caelan~Ilovevalkyrie**

**Tanith~swordlady**

**Ghastly~Tailor**

**Sanguine~texas**

**China~revengeissweet**

Skulman logged on

Kickarse logged on

Coolhair logged on

Ilovevalkyrie logged on

Swordlady logged on

Tailor logged on

Texas logged on

Revengeissweet logged on

[Ilovevalkyrie changed their name to FaithfullyValkyriesHintHint]

Tailor: Caelan why did you change your name?

FaithfullyValkyriesHintHint: No reason, hey fletchy

Coolhair: huh?

Kickarse: Ok then… lets begin shall we does every1 here no how 2 play

Coolhair: Yes

FaithfullyValkyriesHintHint: Yes

Swordlady: u bet!

Texas: o' course

Revengeissweet: unfortunately yes

Skulman: no

Kickarse: seriously skul uve neva played b4?

Skulman: no

Kickarse: well ok, every 1 takes turns & says 1 thing they havnt done eg I hav neva stuck my finger in a fan & if u hav done that u say u hav or sumthin like that like *bows head in shame* get it?

Skulman: I c y china said unfortunately

Kickarse: *rolls eyes* ok I'll begin the 1st 2 get 2 20 thins they've done loses, when u hav say I AM A LOSER last 1 to hav anything has 2 say I HAVE NO LIFE I'll go 1st…I hav neva fantisied bout china

Skulman: *grins cheekily*

Coolhair: *swears he hasn't*

Texas: never

*UPDATE k-20 sk-19 c-19 te-19 r-20 sw-20 ta-20 f-20*

Skulman :i hav neva cut sum1 with their own knife

Kickarse: *smirks*

Swordlady: u 2 val sanguine must b pretty sore

Texas: since u did it ive bin doin it 2 myself

Swordlady: eewwww! That's just rong

*UPDATE k-19 sk-19 c-19 te-18 r-20 sw-19 ta-20 f-20*

Coolhair : i hav neva cn tanith naked

Tailor: *rolls eyes*

Texas: *grins wickedly*

Swordlady: u hav not! I wood no

Texas: *reminisces* yeah li'le lady I hav

Skulman: *shakes head*

*UPDATE k-19 sk-18 c-19 te-17 r-20 sw-18 ta-19 f-20*

Texas : i neva taut u wood of skully i hav neva made out with val

FaithfullyValkyriesHintHint : u guys no wat hapined

Coolhair: *nods sadly*

Kickarse: u neva did me fletch

Coolhair: he neva said wetha it was in real life or not

*UPDATE k-18 sk-18 c-18 te-17 r-20 sw-18 ta-19 f-19*


	12. The End As We Know It

**A/N I am sorry but I have decided not to continue this story. I have a hundred little reasons but I know that none will matter. If you wish to continue this story go ahead but tell me first so I can read it..**


End file.
